Inseguridades
by saralpp
Summary: Ron se siente poca cosa. Tiene un partido con Slytherin y esta muy nervioso. Para colmo esta harto de ser comparado con Harry y cree que todo el mundo, incluida Hermione lo prefiere. Es un OneShot de lo que piensa Ron y lo que realmente sucede.


Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado. Es un fic pequeño, se me ocurrio de repente, tal vez no sea muy bueno pero refleja a mi parecer la inseguridad de Ron.

Inseguridades 

Ron Weasley se despertó ese día sumamente nervioso. Le dolía la cabeza por el poco tiempo que había dormido y cuando vio la luz del sol entrar por la ventana del dormitorio maldijo su suerte… el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin era ese día y no sabia como iba a soportarlo. Estaba en el colmo, en el clímax, en el acabose de su mal humor. Últimamente se sentía peor que nunca y demostrar sus casi carentes habilidades como guardián era lo último que le faltaba. Se levanto con desgana y al recorrer las cortinas de su cama se dio cuenta de que el único que quedaba en la habitación era su mejor amigo, que se estaba poniendo los zapatos y al parecer planeaba bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días- Le dijo Harry cuando vio la intención del pelirrojo de regresar a dormir- es muy tarde y será mejor que bajemos a desayunar… debemos calentar antes del partido y además…

Ron no le puso mucha atención a las palabras que siguieron. Observo en cambio que Harry lucia impecable como si hubiera puesto especial atención esa mañana en su arreglo personal. Su uniforme estaba perfectamente planchado y no se podía ver una mancha ni siquiera en la manga de la camisa, que Ron sabia que Harry ensuciaba cada vez que se acercaba a usar tinta y pergamino.

–_Genial_- pensó para sí mismo mientras su amigo seguía hablando- _ahora tendremos que bajar juntos y de paso se la pasaran comparándonos_.

Y entonces, con un peso más para agregar a su mal humor y malestar de esa mañana, Ron se levanto maldiciendo aún mas su suerte, aún escuchando la voz de su amigo a lo lejos, hablando de tácticas y estrategias de Quidditch.

-Te espero en la sala común ¿de acuerdo?-oyó que Harry le decía insistente mirándolo con sus ojos verdes relucientes de una emoción que no creyó que tuviera nada que ver con que el también jugaba.

-claro, no tardo- Le respondió secamente, intentando no mirarlo de nuevo. Miro en cambio a su alrededor sin encontrar su ropa y la furia que sentía contra si mismo pareció crecer más en ese momento.

-_soy el colmo_- se recrimino en el pensamiento cuando encontró la túnica y el resto de las ropas del colegio arrugadas en una orilla de su cama. Recordó que el día anterior no había tenido ganas de dejarlo a la vista para que un elfo doméstico lo planchara o lavara.

Y mientras contenía su impulso por golpearse a si mismo, empezó a ponerse el uniforme, con una brusquedad tal que cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido de la resistencia de la tela. Cuando termino de vestirse, se puso ante el espejo para decidir si se peinaba; pero el espejo le devolvió su terrible imagen y él miro con desagrado su cara pálida, sus ojos azules tan simples, sus pecas vergonzosas y su cabello pelirrojo despeinado.

Así que ante tan negra perspectiva, decidió no peinarse _-¿para que? No hay ninguna diferencia, sigo viéndome igual de mal como siempre- _y acto seguido decidió que solo se lavaría la cara.

- Ron, apresúrate, debemos de desayunar algo- Oyó que Harry lo llamaba desde las escaleras y aunque su primer impulso fue gritarle que se fuera solo si tenia tanta prisa, recordó que estaba hablando de su mejor amigo que no tenía la culpa de ser tan famoso y admirado y ni siquiera sabia lo mal que lo hacia sentir al ser comparado constantemente con él. Avergonzado de ser tan mal amigo, tan pobre ser humano, bajo las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos y se reunió con Harry mientras murmuraba que no tenia mucha hambre.

En cuanto bajo, se dio cuenta de que Harry era observado de nuevo por un gran número de personas y se sintió sumamente arrepentido de su poco esfuerzo en su arreglo personal.

… pelirrojo… - Escucho decir a alguien y se sintió peor al imaginar que estaba siendo comparado de nuevo con Harry y su impecable aspecto.

-_Deben pensar que parezco un vagabundo comparado con él_- pensó y aun más avergonzado, acomodo con sus grandes manos temblorosas el cuello de su camisa.

-… imagínate que Malfoy intenta… -decía Harry a lo lejos pero Ron no lo escuchaba, seguía sintiendo las miradas en ambos y ponía todo su esfuerzo en no parecer demasiado intimidado al respecto.

De lo que no sé dio cuenta fue de que Harry estaba sumamente feliz porque jugarían otro partido juntos como equipo, ni se dio cuenta de que las miradas no solo iban dirigidas a su mejor amigo que con sus ojos verdes y sus centímetros de más era ya un joven atractivo sino que las miradas también se dirigían a su propia persona, que aún en tales fachas irradiaba la luz necesaria como para ser un foco de atención constante.

-Mira al guapo amigo pelirrojo de Potter- decía una niña detrás de ellos, suficientemente audible para ser escuchada por cualquiera excepto por los dos amigos.

-No es el amigo pelirrojo, es Ron Weasley-le contestaba otra fijando su mirada en el cabello rebelde del pelirrojo y dando un suspiro tan cursi, tan real pero a la vez tan falso y tan extraño como lo dan todas las niñas de su edad que creen enamorarse.

-Ahí van Ron y Harry- decía otro chico mirándolos emocionado por mirar a los que sostendrían en sus manos en un par de horas la ansiada copa de plata.

-Ahí van Harry y Ron ya a prepararse para el partido- se esparcía por la sala común el rumor sin que Harry los escuchara por estar en su mundo de Quidditch y sin que Ron les pusiera atención por concentrarse en su esfuerzo de ser miserable.

Harry y Ron o Ron y Harry decían mientras los miraban salir por el hueco de la sala común. Harry y Ron o Ron y Harry porque ninguno valía más que el otro si se trataba de atractivo o de Quidditch: uno era el pelinegro con sus "hermosos ojos verde esmeralda" el otro era el pelirrojo "alto y de ojos sumamente azules".

Uno era el buscador por el que el equipo había rogado durante varios años y el otro era el guardián digno portador del apellido Weasley que cuando quería era tan bueno que se convertía en el "Rey Weasley". Por supuesto que había ocasiones en que Ron era dejado de lado pero sucedía debido a que sus nervios lo traicionaban desempeñándose en el partido y era obvio que no iban a aplaudirle por dejar que el equipo contrario anotara diez tantos solo por su nerviosismo. Pero Ron no se deba cuenta de que todos eran señalados, Harry a veces por atrapar la snitch en mal momento cuando se pudo anotar otro tanto u otro jugador del equipo por no hacer esto y hacer aquello.

Todo se lo tomaba muy a pecho, creyéndose el centro del mundo, más específicamente de la mala suerte de éste.

- uno tan bien vestido y otro tan mal vestido… - Ron escucho a dos amigas comentar y avanzo antes de oír más del comentario mordaz que la chica le dirigía.

-… yo podría ayudar a vestirlo todas las mañanas…- termino la chica con una risita justo cuando Ron estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharla.

-y yo podría ayudar a que su amigo de anteojos se desarreglara un poco-contestaba una de sus amigas.

Porque sí, había ocasiones en las que Ron era el amigo pelirrojo de Harry pero también había ocasiones en que Harry era el amigo de anteojos de Ron Weasley.

-vamonos de una buena vez por todas-decía Harry apresurando a su amigo y Ron se empezó a ofender por ser insistencia tan constante de su amigo.

-_Será que cree que tiene el derecho_-pensó un poco molesto y suficientemente dolido- _después de todo es el capitán y yo solo soy un jugador más. _

Ron tampoco se dio cuenta de que Lavender se lo comía con los ojos y no capto que la prisa de Harry por salir de la sala común era con el propósito de que esta no hiciera algo que pusiera en peligro a su amigo e hiciera sentir mal a Hermione.

Mientras bajaban rumbo al comedor, de nuevo las miradas los seguían. Harry, sumamente acostumbrado a ello, seguía hablando como si nada pero Ron, cuyo mal humor estaba al máximo, trataba de apartar de si a cuanto se cruzara por su camino. De nuevo escucho la palabra pelirrojo y un torrente de risitas; volteo para ver de que se trataba y se encontró con un pasillo vació mientras que Harry lo instaba a darse prisa.

Vio un baño de chicas cerca y pensó que sus juzgadoras habían entrado ahí después de decir varios comentarios mordaces en su contra. Maldijo de nuevo su suerte y miro a su amigo de mala gana pero de nuevo recordó que era su mejor amigo y por segunda vez en el día y milésima vez esa semana, se sintió una basura como persona.

Lo que no supo es que escondidas en el baño estaban chicas de todas las edades que representaban su nuevo sequito de admiradoras y que los seguían a todas partes no por Harry "tan pasado de moda" sino por Ron Weasley, la nueva estrella del equipo de Gryffindor, el chico alto y pelirrojo, de profundos ojos azules, el que tenia ese look tan llamativo de niño tímido y dejado.

Pero Ron no lo sabía.

-_Si no fueras tú Harry, me hubiera ido desde hace rato, no soporto a tus legiones de admiradoras que te siguen a todas partes sin que tú te des cuenta-_ dijo mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro que seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de la poca atención que le ponía.

Poco antes de llegar al comedor, Malfoy les salio al encuentro y Ron deseo estrellar su cabeza contra uno de los muros del colegio para ahorrarse otro disgusto que haría que le estallara la cabeza.

-pero miren quien esta aquí, el idiota de Potter y su perro faldero Weasley- interrumpió el rubio con saña, mirándolos de manera engreída rodeado de manera segura por sus dos amigos guardaespaldas.

A Ron le hirvió la sangre más por la referencia a su persona pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Malfoy se había olvidado de su presencia y se dedicaba a insultar a Harry que no parecía especialmente muy interesado en ese día por contestar a sus insultos.

-_después de todo, tal vez así se le bajen los humos_- pensó en sus adentros Ron después de escuchar un par de minutos las incoherencias de su atacante, pero dos segundos después de su mal pensamiento, decidió que Harry no se merecía ninguno.

- Deja en paz a mi amigo- Le advirtió al rubio entonces y al ver que éste no lo hacia, profundamente furioso, tomo a Malfoy por el cuello y le dio un empujón que hizo que se cayera.

El Slytherin y sus dos guardaespaldas lo miraron entre sorprendidos y amenazadores pero Ron los miro con más furia de la que sentía y los dos orangutanes retrocedieron levemente asustados. Malfoy se levanto y maldijo a ambos, mientras se iba como un pequeño hurón asustado y Harry se reía a carcajada suelta.

De nuevo había gente mirándolos y el coro de chicas que los seguían no disimulaban sus suspiros. Pero Ron Weasley como buen cabeza dura, como todo chico que siente que tiene una nube negra en su cabeza, pensó que Harry se reía de que había usado sus manos y no la varita.

-Será mejor que entremos de una buena vez a desayunar- dijo profundamente avergonzado.

No se dio cuenta de que los chicos comentaban lo lejos que había arrojado a Malfoy ni que la mayoría de los suspiros de las chicas iban dirigidos a su persona.

-No me sentía con ganas de pelear con Malfoy hoy, así que gracias…- le dijo Harry con agradecimiento en su voz y en su cara pero no vio la expresión de su amigo ni tampoco escucho las palabras que le dirigía.

El corazón de Ron palpito un poco más fuerte cuando no tan lejos la vio a ella.

Hermione de pie sobre su asiento unos metros más adelante, tenia una cara de preocupación terrible y asía fuertemente con su mano la varita, como si hubiera estado dispuesta a atacar a alguien.

No se le ocurrió que la mirada de preocupación fuera dirigida especialmente a él. Así que ahora descorazonado, se sentó en la silla al lado de Hermione mientras ella les preguntaba a ambos como estaban, pero sin dirigir su mirada ni un segundo a Harry.

-Ron- la voz de ella lo saco de su ensimismamiento- te he preguntado si te has hecho daño.

-No, ninguno-contestó el aludido sin hacerle mucho caso y evitando verla directamente por quien sabe que razón de su cabeza deprimida.

Y entonces Ron se dedico solo a observar su plato y a comer con desgana un cereal ya preparado que se encontraba frente a su persona gracias a que la castaña lo había servido cuando lo vio sentarse. Escucho a Harry quejarse de la falta de atención y a Hermione contestarle y se sintió celoso al pensar que ella estaba preocupada por él y que en realidad era un estorbo, ahí entre sus mejores amigos que se desvivían en atenciones el uno con el otro. No se dio cuenta de que Harry había dicho eso para molestar a Hermione y que esta se había puesto roja al ser descubierta mirando embelezada al pelirrojo, que le había arrojado en venganza una tostada y que esa atención era la que después Harry agradecía con seriedad fingida; tampoco noto que la preocupación solo la tenia Hermione por él y no sintió las manos de ella sacudirle tímidamente la túnica mientras Harry los miraba con una carita cómplice.

Los cuchicheos a su alrededor seguían presentes como siempre y si hubiera levantado la mirada de su plato de cereal, hubiera visto que Hermione miraba con mala cara a Lavender y que ésta parecía sumamente celosa. Si hubiera puesto atención a lo que decían, hubiera captado las palabras de sus admiradoras, las palabras de aliento que los miembros de las otras dos casas les daban al equipo de Gryffindor y la confianza que depositaban en ambos. Pero no lo hizo y Ron padeció uno de los peores desayunos de su vida, sintiéndose poca cosa y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Harry apresuro a Ron amigablemente y le pareció ver un rastro de miedo que el pelirrojo se apresuro a ocultar.

-_Genial soy un Gryffindor cobarde, buena la he hecho-_ se dijo a si mismo Ron y siguió a Harry con la cabeza en alto pero las orejas rojas por saberse tema de los cotilleos que habían reiniciado cuando ambos se levantaron.

Hermione cerró el libro que tenia al revés entre sus manos y dijo que se apresuraría, no sin darle un fuerte abrazo a Harry que hizo que Ron se sintiera celoso de nuevo.

Pero para su sorpresa, su amiga termino el abrazo con Harry más rápido que de costumbre y se dirigió a él un poco cohibida y abrazándolo de una manera diferente, lo obligo a agacharse un poco pues él estaba muy alto

-buena suerte Ron- le susurro al oído y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluido el mismo Ron, le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de la boca para después ponerse roja y salir corriendo, diciendo que tenia que dejar antes el libro en la biblioteca.

Ron se quedo ahí un par de segundos, mientras la veía irse y se quedo tan encantado que no escucho la mala palabra que Lavender le dedico a Hermione, ni los murmullos de desaprobación que varias chicas exclamaron, ni siquiera escucho las disimuladas burlas de un par de sus compañeros ni la risa disimulada de Harry.

-¿te sientes bien compañero?- pregunto de pronto su amigo con una sonrisita de saber demasiado.

-mejor que nunca- contesto Ron sonriendo y levemente sonrojado se dirigió con paso decidido al que estaba seguro sería uno de los mejores partidos de Quidditch de su vida.

Y Ron Weasley, que ese día se había levantado de un mal humor increíble, que sentía que había tenido una semana espantosa y que estaba cansado de ser comparado con su mejor amigo Harry Potter, de pronto se sintió sumamente valiente para enfrentar a una ridícula quaffle y supo que estaba listo para aceptarse con todos sus defectos.

Lo que no supo es que su coro de admiradoras lo iba siguiendo, que la tercera parte la escuela vitorearía su nombre, que su mejor amigo lo admiraba por ser exactamente como era y que Hermione Granger corría porque no quería perderse el partido no solo porque le encantaba ver como Harry le quitaba la snitch a Malfoy en sus narices, sino porque realmente le fascinaba ver a Ron Weasley con su uniforme de guardián hacer mil piruetas que permitían contemplarlo libremente. 

* * *

_Y eso fue todo!... dejen review si les gusto! siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo..._


End file.
